<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's (not) about us by tyongandroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627650">it's (not) about us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongandroses/pseuds/tyongandroses'>tyongandroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love?, light angst?, triangle love?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongandroses/pseuds/tyongandroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom Night adalah acara penting akhir tahun yang dilaksanakan di sekolah. Semua orang ingin pergi kesana. Tapi tidak dengan Donghyuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's (not) about us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>word vomit akibat kangen ngeliat haechan sama lucas dan jeno... semoga bisa cepet ngeliat mereka bareng lagi ;")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Apa alasanmu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakit." Donghyuck menjawab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei mendengus pelan, "Ayolah, Hyuck," Suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan di telinganya sendiri. Namun dia tidak peduli. Yukhei tidak ingin pergi tanpa sahabatnya. "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya itu?" tanyanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan balutan jas hitam sebagai luarannya. Dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya juga rambut yang diberi gel dan disisir rapi ke samping membuatya semakin memesona. Dia sudah sangat siap untuk pergi ke acara Prom Night yang diadakan di aula utama sekolah mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Donghyuck sekarang yang sangat jauh dari ‘siap’ maupun ‘rapi’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lima menit yang lalu Yukhei memasuki kamar Donghyuck dan mendapati bahwa sahabatnya itu malah sedang berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur. Bersandar pada headboard dengan bantal di punggung sebagai penopang, sementara dua tangannya sibuk bermain game ponsel. Rahang Yukhei semakin terbuka lebar kala melihat Donghyuck masih mengenakan <em>hoodie</em> abu-abu dan celana pendek oranye favoritnya, bukan kemeja atau jas seperti yang Yukhei kenakan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku benar-benar sakit, Yukhei," Donghyuck menatap Yukhei yang saat ini tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. “Kepalaku pusing dan tanganku terasa lemas,” lanjutnya, “Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Prom.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck menelan ludahnya kasar ketika menangkap dua manik obsidian hitam milik Yukhei menatapnya tajam. Dia tahu alasan yang dia berikan pada Yukhei sangatlah payah. Yukhei terlalu mengenalnya. Dia pasti tahu Donghyuck tengah berbohong sekarang. Tapi Donghyuck tidak akan mundur hanya karena tatapan curiga dari Yukhei, dia benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke acara Prom itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kau bilang tanganmu lemas,” ucap Yukhei tiba-tiba, “tapi kulihat kau masih bisa bermain game dengan lancar ya?” Yukhei tersenyum mencemooh, kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, masih menatap Donghyuck lekat-lekat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi Donghyuck meneguk ludah. Bodoh. Ternyata alasan yang dia berikan pada Yukhei memang sangat payah, bahkan lebih payah dari apa yang dia kira. Untung saja Donghyuck adalah seseorang yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang dalam siatuasi apapun. Dia berhasil mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Maka sepersekian detik kemudian Donghyuck menjawab seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, “Aku tetap butuh hiburan meskipun aku sedang sakit, Tuan Wong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck berusaha kembali fokus pada layar ponsel yang masih ada di genggamannya—sekaligus untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukhei. Berbohong pada Yukhei satu kali saja sudah membuat pundaknya terasa berat, dan sekarang dia terpaksa menciptakan kebohongan beruntun untuk mencegah Yukhei mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia tidak ingin pergi ke acara Prom. Alasan yang tidak mungkin Donghyuck beritahu pada Yukhei dalam keadaan apapun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, katakan padaku," Donghyuck mendengar nada suara Yukhei mulai berubah; suara rendah yang jarang dia dengar keluar dari mulut Yukhei—menunjukkan bahwa pemuda jangkung itu sedang dalam mode serius. Sontak Donghyuck menelengkan kepala untuk menatap Yukhei, penasaran dengan kalimat apa yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari mulut pemuda kelahiran Hong Kong itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa Jeno meninggalkanmu?" tanya Yukhei serius, “Apa dia membatalkan janjinya denganmu dan malah pergi dengan orang lain?” Sebelah tangan Yukhei memegang pundak Donghyuck, “Apakah itu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke Prom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apa?” tanya Donghyuck kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Yukhei akan memiliki pemikiran buruk seperti itu. "Tidak!" pekik Donghyuck panik, "Tentu saja tidak! Jeno tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." ujar Donghyuck dengan kening berkerut. Jeno adalah orang yang sangat baik. Donghyuck yakin Jeno bahkan tidak pernah membunuh nyamuk sekalipun dalam hidupnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak datang menjemputmu?" Yukhei bertanya dengan mata menyipit curiga. “Seharusnya dia sudah berada disini kan?” Dia masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Donghyuck sebelumnya. Jeno adalah teman seangkatan mereka, Yukhei mengenalnya sebagai seseorang yang memang memiliki kepribadian baik. Tetapi hal itu bukan berarti Jeno tidak memiliki potensi untuk menyakiti Donghyuck. Siapapun itu, jika dia berani menyakiti Donghyuck, Yukhei akan selalu siap dengan tinjunya. Sekalipun itu Lee Jeno, anak dari donatur terbesar sekolah mereka. Yah, lagipula mereka akan segera lulus juga kan? Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah jika Yukhei memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Jeno (kalau pemuda itu benar-benar menyakiti Donghyuck).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck menghela napas pelan, "Jeno tidak membatalkan janjinya kok,” ujarnya pada Yukhei, “justru aku yang menelantarkannya,” Donghyuck menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, rasa bersalah yang sudah berusaha dia lupakan sejak dua hari lalu kembali datang dan menggerogotinya, “aku sudah menyuruh Jeno mencari orang lain untuk dia jadikan pasangan ke Prom sejak tiga hari yang lalu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diam-diam Yukhei menghela napas lega, jawaban dari Donghyuck membuatnya tidak perlu menggunakan tangannya untuk melakukan kekerasan pada Jeno. Namun detik berikutnya dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Donghyuck tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tunggu sebentar... jadi kau sudah berniat untuk tidak pergi ke Prom sejak tiga hari lalu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari kalau mulutnya telah melakukan kesalahan dan membocorkan satu dari beberapa rahasia yang disimpannya dari Yukhei. "Uhh…” Donghyuck menatap ke segala arah, otaknya sedang berpikir keras, berusaha untuk membuat kebohongan baru yang bisa dipercaya oleh Yukhei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck,” panggil Yukhei, matanya menatap Donghyuck lekat-lekat dan hal itu membuat Donghyuck menyerah dengan pikirannya untuk berbohong pada Yukhei. Banyak berbohong terlalu melelahkan baginya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck menghela napas pelan, “Iya," jawabnya kemudian, “Aku memang sudah berniat untuk tidak datang ke Prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa?" tanya Yukhei bingung.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Karena aku tidak mau."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa tidak mau?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck mendengus, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku bertanya karena aku penasaran, Hyuck." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi Donghyuck mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Bukan urusanku jika kau penasaran."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei mengerutkan kening, namun sedetik kemudian dia berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck membelalak kaget. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Yukhei akan mengambil kedua tangannya dan memegangnya erat-erat di depan dada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ayolah, Hyuck,” rengek Yukhei, “Kau tega membiarkanku sendirian di malam Prom? Harusnya kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama!" Kedua obsidian Yukhei yang bulat itu menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapan memelas. Yukhei benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Donghyuck. Dia ingin menghabiskan malam yang seharusnya paling berkesan di sekolah menengah ini bersama Donghyuck, sahabatnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau berlebihan," dengus Donghyuck. Dia melepas tangan Yukhei yang memegang tangannya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Donghyuck berdiri menghadap Yukhei, menundukkan kepala ketika menatap pemuda Wong yang masih dalam posisi berlutut di lantai itu, “Cepat berdiri! Kau akan mengotori celanamu jika berlutut di lantai begitu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei mencebik, namun tetap menuruti perintah Donghyuck. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya di bagian lutut sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghyuck yang juga tengah mendongak menatapnya. “Kau jahat, Hyuck,” gumam Yukhei, “Kau tega membiarkanku kesepian di Prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau tidak akan kesepian disana, Yukhei,” Donghyuck memutar bola matanya malas, Yukhei terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, “akan ada ratusan orang lain disana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei bergumam sejenak, “Memang benar,” ujarnya, “tapi dari ratusan orang itu tidak ada sahabatku yang bernama Lee Donghyuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck terdiam mendengar jawaban Yukhei. Dia bisa merasakan desiran halus di dalam dadanya, dia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tapi kemudian Donghyuck berdeham pelan, berusaha mengembalikan kendali dirinya. “Hah,” Donghyuck melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “Kau pikir kau bisa membuatku berubah pikiran dengan kalimatmu itu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei mengernyit, “Hei!” ujarnya sebal, “Aku sedang berusaha disini, Hyuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck terkekeh pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala, “Keputusanku sudah bulat, Yukhei,” tuturnya, “aku tidak akan pergi kesana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei berdecak, "Baiklah,” ucapnya kemudian, “kalau kau tidak pergi, aku juga tidak akan pergi!" Yukhei ikut melipat tangannya di depan dadanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya karena tidak dibelikan es krim. Yukhei memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tetapi juga masih sempat melihat kilatan ekspresi kesal di wajah Donghyuck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck berjinjit, tangannya terangkat tinggi dan dengan cepat memukul kepala Yukhei, membuat pemuda jangkung itu meringis kesakitan dan kembali menatap Donghyuck. “Kenapa kau memukulku?!” tanya Yukhei tak terima, tangannya mengusap-usap pelan bagian kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Donghyuck dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau gila ya?” Manik Donghyuck bersitatap dengan milik Yukhei, “Kau sudah berjanji pada Renjun, bodoh! Kau akan menghancurkan hatinya!" geramnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei terdiam sejenak, memproses kalimat Donghyuck di otaknya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck benar. Yukhei sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Renjun di rumahnya dan pergi ke acara Prom bersama. Dia akan menjadi orang yang paling brengsek jika dia tidak menepati janjinya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sebelum Yukhei bisa mengatakan apapun, Donghyuck sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu. "Kau harus pergi," katanya sembari mendorong punggung Yukhei ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Renjun pasti sudah menunggumu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sejujurnya Yukhei juga sudah siap untuk melakukan apa yang Donghyuck baru saja perintahkan padanya. Yukhei hanya harus pamit pada Donghyuck, berjalan keluar dari kamar sahabatnya itu untuk pergi ke rumah pasangan Prom-nya. Tetapi entah bagaimana hatinya masih tidak enak dan setiap langkah menuju pintu kamar Donghyuck terasa begitu berat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei terlalu khawatir pada Donghyuck. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke Prom dengan keadaan seperti ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan cepat Yukhei berbalik menghadap Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck yang tadi tengah mendorong punggungnya untuk keluar dari kamar segera berhenti dan melangkah mundur karena terkejut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau yakin tidak mau pergi?" tanya Yukhei, ekspresi cemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beberapa detik, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Pertanyaan Yukhei tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Donghyuck, tapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sikap Donghyuck memang agak aneh hari ini. Yukhei ingat jelas bagaimana Donghyuck selalu mengoceh tentang Prom Night sejak mereka bahkan baru duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Sangat janggal rasanya ketika malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Donghyuck ini datang, tetapi orang yang bersangkutan bahkan tidak berniat untuk pergi sama sekali.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Donghyuck," panggil Yukhei, "kau baik?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Donghyuck dengan suara pelan, "kau harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat menjemput Renjun."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei menghela napas. Dia tidak akan mau pergi jika bukan karena Renjun sedang menunggunya. "Oke, aku pergi sekarang." Yukhei berkata setengah hati. Dia merasa tangannya menjadi beberapa kali lipat lebih berat ketika dia membuka pintu. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, cepat telepon aku,” pesannya, “aku akan segera datang menjemputmu dan membawamu ke sana."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tersenyum, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Senyuman Donghyuck melebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum mengusir Yukhei keluar dari kamarnya sambil berteriak ceria, "Selamat bersenang-senang!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukhei," suara Renjun berhasil membuat Yukhei tersentak pelan di kursinya. Dia kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Renjun tengah berdiri dihadapannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Renjun." Yukhei tersenyum, "Ada apa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun mengernyit, "Kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau sakit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak sakit." balasnya sembari tersenyum tipis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun Renjun sepertinya tidak mengambil jawaban itu. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan kecemasan. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu." Dan sebelum Yukhei sempat menghentikannya, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan langkah cepat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei menghela napas perlahan. Seharusnya dia bisa menikmati malam Prom ini, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Otaknya terlalu penuh dengan Donghyuck dan sikapnya yang tidak biasa. Donghyuck selalu seperti buku yang terbuka untuk Yukhei. Dia selalu bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi di kamar Donghyuck sebelumnya, Yukhei benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ekspresi Donghyuck tidak dapat dibaca olehnya dan tentu saja hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya hingga dia tidak bisa fokus pada acara malam ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entahlah, mungkin Yukhei melewatkan sesuatu. Dia merasa Donghyuck menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Donghyuck jelas tidak sakit. Yukhei yakin pemuda bermarga Lee itu dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat. Lalu kenapa Donghyuck tidak mau pergi ke Prom? Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh? Dan kenapa Donghyuck berbohong padanya mengenai alasannya tidak ingin pergi ke Prom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, memikirkan ini membuat Yukhei frustasi. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei," Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Yukhei berbalik, matanya segera menemukan Jeno yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Menikmati malam?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei membalas senyuman Jeno, "Tidak juga." jawabnya jujur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu menikmati ini." Yukhei bisa melihat Jeno mendesah pelan. Dia pikir Jeno ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, jadi dia menunggu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beberapa detik berikutnya, Jeno berdeham dengan tenang. Maniknya bertemu dengan Yukhei. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Donghyuck tidak ingin pergi ke Prom?" tanyanya, "Tiga hari yang lalu dia meminta maaf dan menyuruhku mencari pasangan lain, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan mengapa dia tidak mau pergi." Nada suara Jeno terdengar sendu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei terdiam. Pertanyaan Jeno sama dengan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya selama beberapa puluh menit terakhir, yang sampai sekarang, dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maka Yukhei menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya, "dia memang bertingkah agak aneh ketika aku datang ke rumahnya tadi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa dia sakit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi Yukhei menggeleng, "Dia terlihat sangat sehat barusan."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tapi tidak terlihat baik, Yukhei menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ini yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi. Secara fisik Donghyuck memang terlihat sangat sehat, tetapi dari ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca—Yukhei tidak yakin. Mereka berdua memang bercanda sebentar sebelumnya. Dia juga melihat senyum Donghyuck dan mendengarnya tertawa. Tetapi entah bagaimana rasanya sangat bukan Donghyuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mengingat itu, Yukhei langsung menyesali tindakannya yang tidak berusaha lebih keras membujuk Donghyuck untuk datang bersamanya ke acara ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yukhei," panggil Jeno, membuat atensi pemuda yang tengah duduk itu teralihkan dari kecamuk pikirannya sendiri, "Apa kau pikir dia akan marah jika aku datang ke rumahnya sekarang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mungkin tidak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno tersenyum, "Oke. Terima kasih, kawan." katanya sambil menepuk bahu Yukhei ringan. Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Yukhei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otak Yukhei berputar dengan cepat, alisnya berkerut. "Tunggu!" panggilnya yang segera membuat Jeno berbalik. "Kau ingin ke rumahnya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeno mengangguk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bagaimana dengan pasanganmu?" Yukhei bertanya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku benar-benar tidak punya pasangan malam ini." Jeno mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak mencari pasangan lagi setelah Donghyuck membatalkan janjinya. Tidak perlu khawatir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei memandang Jeno tak percaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yukhei, pemuda itu pun berjalan cepat dan keluar dari aula utama sekolah. Meninggalkan Yukhei yang hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya duduknya. Yukhei tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan sampai Renjun datang dengan dua minuman di tangan dan menyerahkan satu padanya. Setelahnya barulah Yukhei memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke realita. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada Renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jangan khawatir, kau terlihat membutuhkannya." Renjun ikut tersenyum, kemudian menempati kursi yang ada di samping Yukhei sementara Yukhei menyesap minumannya dalam diam. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, dibungkus dengan alunan musik lembut dari lantai dansa sebagai latar belakang.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh iya, dimana Donghyuck?" tanya Renjun, matanya menatap Yukhei heran, "Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali malam ini."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dia tidak mau datang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… begitu... sangat disayangkan."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei mengangguk. Jika saja dia meminta Donghyuck untuk menjadi pasangannya lebih cepat dari Jeno, mungkin perasaannya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck terduduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan televisi yang menyala di depannya. Dia tidak tahu saluran apa yang tengah dia tonton. Dia juga tidak tahu program apa yang sedang diputar. Dia hanya melihat layar televisi tanpa bermaksud menontonnya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh oleh Yukhei dan acara Prom yang dia lewatkan hari ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apakah Yukhei bersenang-senang dengan Renjun? Pertanyaan itu muncul berulang kali dalam benaknya sampai tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara bel rumah berdering, membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisnya berkerut. Itu tidak mungkin Yukhei kan? Dia berbalik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Baru satu jam kepergian Yukhei dari rumahnya. Tidak mungkin Yukhei akan kembali secepat ini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck berdiri dari kursinya. "Tidak mungkin Yukhei." Dia mengulangi kalimat itu di kepalanya seperti mantra ketika dia melangkah ke pintu rumah. Dia tidak ingin berharap banyak. Yukhei tidak bisa meninggalkan Renjun sendirian di Prom, karena jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Donghyuck sendiri yang harus meninju wajah Yukhei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeno?" Kedua manik Donghyuck membulat ketika melihat Jeno berdiri di teras rumahnya, masih mengenakan jas hitam yang sudah mulai terlihat kusut, dasi yang bergantung longgar di sekitar lehernya dan rambut hitam yang juga terlihat sedikit awut-awutan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hai, Hyuck." Jeno tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terangkat canggung ketika menyapa Donghyuck sebelum kemudian kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghyuck bingung, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di sekolah sekarang?" tanya Donghyuck lagi, "Acaranya sudah dimulai kan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeno menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Ya.. acaranya memang sudah dimulai," Matanya melihat ke segala arah kecuali Donghyuck, menghindari tatapan pemuda berkulit </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu. "tapi aku tidak benar-benar ingin berada disana." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. Donghyuck tidak akan mendengarnya kalau jika tidak memiliki pendengaran yang bagus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno bergumam, "Malam Prom jadi tidak begitu menyenangkan jika tidak memiliki pasangan." jawabnya, kali ini matanya bersirobok dengan milik Donghyuck. Jeno menatapnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jeno terlihat terlalu ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Donghyuck sangat menyadari hal itu, tapi dia berasumsi kalau dia tidak mengangkat topik tersebut, Jeno mungkin akan merasa lebih nyaman dan mengangkat topik itu sendiri nanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau tidak memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke Prom?" tanya Donghyuck tak percaya. Tiga hari lalu, setelah Donghyuck membatalkan janjinya dengan Jeno, dia tidak terlalu memedulikan bagaimana nasib Jeno kedepannya, karena bagaimanapun juga Jeno adalah seseorang yang populer. Dia bisa saja langsung mendapat pasangan baru dengan menjentikkan jarinya jika dia mau. Tapi saat ini, kenyataannya Jeno malah mendatangi rumah Donghyuck di saat dia seharusnya berada di aula sekolah. Donghyuck menduga kalau Jeno tidak memiliki pasangan, dan itu membuat rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku punya," Jeno tersenyum tipis, "tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan pasangan," ujarnya, "padahal aku sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu malam ini."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ucapan Jeno membuat Donghyuck meneguk ludah. Rasa bersalah yang tadinya hanya sebesar bola bekel kini bertransformasi menjadi sebesar bola basket. Donghyuck menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Jeno, “Uh, maaf, kau pasti marah padaku ya?" ujarnya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, "Aku benar-benar terdengar seperti orang brengsek jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, hei," sela Jeno cepat, “aku hanya bercanda, Hyuck,” ucapnya panik, “aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu kok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, “Tidak?” tanyanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno menggeleng, “Tidak sama sekali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck menghela napas lega. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali berkata, “Tapi tetap saja aku yang salah,” ujarnya, “tak seharusnya aku membatalkan janji begitu saja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau tidak salah, aku mengerti kok kalau kau punya alasan sendiri mengapa kau tidak ingin pergi ke Prom,” Jeno tersenyum, menepuk pelan pundak Donghyuck, “maaf, tidak seharusnya aku menggodamu seperti tadi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tersenyum sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan permintaan maaf Jeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngomong-ngomong… apa aku boleh berada disini saja sampai acara Prom Night selesai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah?" Donghyuck mengernyit, "Maksudmu... di rumahku?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno mengangguk, "Pasangan Promku berada disini, bukankah seharusnya aku berada disini juga?" Ada rona merah yang secara otomatis muncul di pipi Jeno setelah dia mengatakan kalimat itu, yang menurut Donghyuck sangat menggemaskan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengambil tangan Jeno dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Donghyuck memaksa dirinya untuk tidak merasa kecewa. Ada orang yang rela meninggalkan acara penting demi dirinya. Ada seseorang yang lebih peduli padanya daripada Yukhei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sembari membawa Jeno masuk ke dalam rumah, Donghyuck memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Yukhei dan dengan cepat mengusir semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yukhei dari dalam benaknya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karena pada akhirnya, cerita ini bukan tentang mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerita ini tidak pernah tentang dirinya dan Yukhei.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>